I Surrender To My King
by JamesPotterROXmySOX
Summary: That's all the handsome, charming, strong King of England has ever known -surrender- but when he meets the spirited Lady Lily will he finally discover what love is?
1. capturing the kings heart

I surrender to my King

Disclaimer: do not own any of the J.K Rowling characters or Harry Potter.

* * *

"The king bids for you Lady Sarah," the small maid in front of me curtsied. THE KING!! Surely not! He hasn't called upon me in a month. I hurried to the mirror and primped my hair. I am gorgeous, everything a man wants-shapely and with beautiful features. I turn and see the retched maid still in my quarters. I strike her hard upon the cheek. She collapses under my ferocity and whimpers.

I smirk and shriek, "What are you still doing here? Go and tell his majesty I am on my way!" She scurries out looking terrified.

What a simpleton…such filth. I slip on the most see through frock I own and soundlessly tip-toe down the palace halls. I approach the king's chambers and open the door. I scarcely hide my intake of breath when I see his majesty. Oh my handsome king! I have missed his embrace! He smiles warmly at me making my heart swell with adoration.

I drop to my face at his feet. He chuckles and picks me up.

He whispers into my ear, "you look lovely my Sarah. I have missed you." The fire in me sparks and I want him to touch me everywhere and our tongues to dance together. I miss him and I am not foolish enough to believe that he doesn't say those words to every women he bids here different nights.

I simply overlook it because only the nights we have matters…. My sovereign king may do his will upon me as long as I live because I love him (as do many others)! He looks into my eyes and suddenly I'm on the bed. Giggling, laughing, rustling sheets, legs spread, thrust, screaming, panting.

The next morning I mourn for my love because the sad truth is that the king does not even think of me or any of the others after we leave him… the women who captures that guarded mans heart shall be the only woman I ever bow to… for getting him to fall in love is a ridiculous and fruitless task. He does not get attached. He lusts and does not know the word 'love'.

R&R?? Lily comes in the next chapter. And it'll be MUCH longer. This is just the prologue. (; tell me wut you think please!

Niki


	2. Allegiance to the King

I usually write my author notes at the end of every story (:

Thanks for the reviews so far, I'll try to get this story to live up to your expectations the best that I can (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I Surrender To My King

Chapter 1: Allegiance to the King

Lillian Anne Marie Scarlet Evans POV

The gardens are lovely this time of year. I spin around in circles surrounded by my favorite red and white roses... My face is exposed to the golden sun spreading warmth onto my body. I'm 17 and finally coming to court in England. My mother tried to raise me as far away from the palace and society life as possible but there was no delaying it any longer.

My father, Lord Evans, finally said it was time for me to step away from my mother's protective arms and become my own woman. I left for court with him two days ago and now I am in a house that I have complete control over. My father will send for me soon and I will stay in the palace. I love my mother dearly but I was more than ready to leave home, start my own life. The court fascinated me. Lavish gowns, gossip, the monarchy and decisions, war talk and most importantly... King James V. I have heard rumors of our famous and loved king. Charming and the most handsome in England—of course isn't that what you would be obligated to say about the sovereign of your land. He was said to be able to sway any woman with just one look of his smoldering eyes. I certainly felt like laughing at this… so many stories I've heard and finally I shell be able to decide for myself. What do I think of King James?? I'll finally see him.

I head to the stables and climb onto Jay-lee. My white stallion was strong and proud, its head held high. Quite a funny thing my Jay. Though no one knows and I would not dare tell them but I named my most prized possession, my beautiful stallion, after King James. Jay short for James and Lee for Leonard, the kings second name.

I have quite a young girls obsession with the king but that is all that can be considered young about me. I'm strong and flexible with a graceful walk and full luscious body. My mind is sharp and I speak Latin, Spanish, Greek and Italian along with sentences of Russian. I read and write and have a full education. One of my favorite past times, besides riding, is to read. I have views and opinions about everything. My father says my mouth is going to cost me dearly one day… he warns me but I don't listen. No one could make me silence my beliefs, not even the king himself.

My ride is wild and I whip past the trees feeling free and like a released bird. My hair flies behind me like a fire following my trail. Jay turns sharply and I turn with her as if we are one mind. I've trained to ride since 5 and started learning manners and etiquette at 3. My 'lady' lessons started at 8. Even with all this training and pampering and prodding to turn into the perfect lady I have a free spirit. I have to watch myself at court but at the moment I wear male breeches and a loose shirt while riding in a most un-lady like manner. I've always found sidesaddle very uncomfortable and honestly, riding normally is more fun and fast. I want to curse the stupid rules of society most of the time but I understand their place in the world. It's what is expected and nothing can be done over it. Gossip shall never stop and people will forever ask and prod into things they should not.

"MILADY!" a shrill voice shrieks. I turn and see a fat maid running towards the thick brush of trees. I turn and gallop to her, laughing with my fun.

"It is not seemly for milady to be out riding in such a manner, what would the Sir say?"

I laughed joyfully and jumped down, "I am a free spirit Becky, I am untamable… just like jay here." Jay snorts in agreement and I chuckle rubbing his neck affectionately.

Becky shakes her head fiercely but she can't say much more on the subject because I am the lady of the house and she IS the maid… my most special one I must admit but still a maid.

I don't really care about titles. A baker has just as much rank as a High-ranking Lord in my books. The only person I shall ever bow to is my sovereign the king who is above us all in power and knowledge. I wish to speak to him just once, to see the man who has lead our great nation in and out of battle, helped the poor, feed the sick and made our kingdom prosperous. I wish to hear his voice and maybe get a glimpse of how his mind works. He was crowned at the young age of 7 and his regent was the queen for a certain time until he became 13 and believe it or not took control.

There was rebellion and fighting and bloodshed over his young ruler ship but he was adamant and had followers that would die for him already. He is 23 at the moment. Having ruled for 10 years our king has done more than any other king of our land. He is kind and warm and gentle (so I've heard). With the adoration I feel for him and with that respect also comes great fear. He is the most powerful man in the world. I would hate to feel his deathly glare upon me because even though he is kind he is even more proud. He makes his decisions and when he has ruled it is final. His ferocity scares people yet they love him all the more for his duty and love.

Becky huffs at me about my pants for a moment before taking Jay's reigns and heading for the stalls. I twirl in circles back towards the house. I laugh gaily. There is such joy out here I think I could be content forever….

However, I do know I won't be. Inside I'm yearning for my father to call upon me already, when will the carriage come to take me? When? My father wants to expose me to possible suitors and to get me into society. He wants me to socialize and interact, to discuss politics and show off my skill of talking.

It is no secret to anyone, least of all me, that I am a VERY pleaseable sight to look at.

Ravish red thick curls tumbling down my slender shoulders. Full bursting breasts. Long pale legs. Freckles littering my flat stomach. Ivory colored face and red plump lips. After all this my eyes are still the most attractable. Beautiful and wide and innocent with the hint of mischief, they are sparkling emeralds that burn with the ferocity of my passion for life… all my opinions and beliefs.

"MILADY!" a voice shrieks and I run towards one of my closest confidents, Evaline Mirander.

"Eva my dear," I say, "What is it?"

"Your father… he sends for you, the carriage will be here in an hour."

I burst into a yelp and grab her arms yanking her upstairs.

I shout, "ALL OF MY LADIES MAIDS TO MY CHAMBER! I MUST PREPAIR TO LEAVE!"

Usually, a woman would already be dressed and groomed for the day by noon but I am no ordinary woman.

"I am a foolish woman," I rant throwing my arms up. Evaline laughs at me while the other maids hush me and say that I will be ready when the carriage arrives.

It is a flurry of movement and my clothes are ripped off of me and discarded. My petticoat and corset are tightened and my dress shoved over my head. While three work on pinning my hair another two work on my make up. Four are getting my clothes on me properly.

My lunges tighten instinctively and then I take a deep breathe out. I am so used to a corset by now I hardly feel it. I slip into my shoes and listen to Julian talk dreamily of the king. I giggle at her and the older maids rave on about my beauty and how much fun I am going to have at court.

All these woman are my equals, my very finest and favorite maids over the years. They are not allowed to come with me to the palace. I have three maids chosen for me there. This makes it all the more frightening for me because I really do feel alone. I know no one there and have no one to confide in. These new maids will have to gain my trust. They will know nothing about me and my preferences to certain bath oils and clothes. What flowers to lie at my bedside or what earrings I prefer with each dress. They won't know my favorite stories or how to approach me. They will fear me at first. Only the queen (none at the moment—king James is strange in that reason) or the Kings favorite of ladies (obviously his lovers) may take the maids and workers they would like to the palace.

I sigh, "I shall miss you all."

They beam at me. Gertrude, Julian, Juliet, Becky, Evaline, Beatrice, Caroline, Kathryn, Elizabeth… I know them all and I consider them my equals in every way.

Father says I am stuck in foolish fantasy lands and that I should not be charitable to the 'work' yet I see no difference between the work and myself besides fancy houses and a long name.

All of them take turns hugging me and wishing me luck.

Some are old, 50's or so and some like Julian are 15. Evaline, my absolute favorite is 17 and I've known her since birth. She was born to our old cook who died and became my maid when we were both 7. I remember our child hood fondly.

All of them have had their troubles with me; I'm too independent, too high-spirited and good willed. I would disappear at nights to feed the hungry or decided to help build a church with my soft hands one summer. They fretted and worried but in the end they loved me… more than I can say for my fathers servants who I am certain would not hesitate to turn on him in any moment.

I hug Evaline tightly and she laughs, "careful not to ruin your dress Lily."

I smile and look into the mirror. A small smile washes over my flawless face. My lips are even deeper red than usual. I looked amazing in the sparkling emerald dress that cuts low enough to be revealing yet modest. A long diamond pendant fell to my cleavage. It feels strange to look into the mirror and see a goddess when all I really feel like is a… me. I have flaws and problems and I never think of myself as beautiful. Yet here I am and I know looking into that mirror that I AM flawless in appearance. I'm strong and gracefully posed with wit and charm along with manners and flirtatious comments.

"The men of court shell have feast when they see you," Evaline smiles, "you'll have them lining up for your hand."

I laugh, "don't be absurd Eva."

"Will you tell me what the king is like after you have met him," Julianne says with high hopes and a love-struck look on her face.

The older woman laugh and I say, "if I have the great pleasure of meeting his majesty eventually I shall tell you every last detail about his appearance and mannerisms."

Julian squeals in delight and we all laugh. Before we can continue I hear the carriage and I sprint out the door straight outside. I almost trip down the stairs but I don't care, I'm to excited. My hair is pinned half back with beautiful pearls. Three maids step out of the carriage when it stops.

The first I see is quite sadly the ugliest creature I have ever laid my eyes on. She has a pinched horse like face with straggly arms and scrawny legs with a flat chest and beady eyes.

"Petunia," she curtsies to me. (AUTHOR BURSTS INTO LAUGHTER)

I nod. The next is quite tiny, possibly no more than 13. She has potential I remark, light blue eyes, fair skin and soft wavy blonde locks. Very pretty….

"Elizabeth," she squeaks. I smile warmly at her, "I'm Miss Lilly."

The third of my new maids is brunette and also not the prettiest sight in the world. But she smiles pleasantly unlike the first one and curtsies, "lovely to meet you Milady Lillian. I am Penelope."

I quickly memorize them: Petunia, Elizabeth and Penelope.

First impressions are the most important and Petunia definitely failed miserably at making me like her. The other two however were perfectly acceptable. I could not wait to get to know them better.

They collected my things from the front door step while I waved one last time to my maids.

I kissed Eva on the cheek, "I shall see you soon Eva."

"goodbye Lil," she said squeezing my hand.

I give one un lady like squeal to show them my excitement and get into the lavish carriage. It is very highly decorated with gold trimming and jewels. 6 horses pulled us along. Jay-lee will be brought to the palace stables tomorrow by the latest because I can not live with out him—father knows this.

The three maids are silent. I take more time to study them. They are all very plane faced with straight simple gowns that were neat and their hair pinned up in buns.

"This will never do," I say smiling, "my ladies maids are always dressed finely for I am seen everywhere with them am I not?"

Elizabeth smiles and Penelope looks startled, "you mean to get us clothes your ladyship?"

"Yes I do… and in the presence of others address me with respect by my title but when it is just the four of us I am Lily."

All three blink rapidly startled. I laughed and leaned against the carriage wall, "don't be so shocked. You can't say that everyone in the kings palace is cruel to the work?"

No reply.

I sigh, "how long have you been in the palace."

"10 years," petunia says and I decide I don't like her voice very much.

"you too?" I asked Elizabeth.  
"No, I've only been for 4 years," she replies.

I fall into a comfortable silence and look out the window. It a beautiful clear day and I suddenly want to be riding across the fields on Jay because that's where the beauty is. I've always had a thing for nature. I enjoy painting the scenes of mountains and birds in trees. I don't think the royal palace could have been placed in an any more wonderful place than this beautiful stretch of land. Towering oak trees stood on each side of the road. The forests are thick and full of deer for hunting. I cannot wait to see the palace gardens and take walks. The roses! Oh the roses must be splendid! I feel very young, inexperienced and naive. Frightened by what is coming and not certain what to expect. I can't remember the last time I was so giddy and excited.

Ok so as you can tell, Lily is VERY loyal towards the crown and the country— if you have any questions or complaints on her character just ask and I'll explain. :D next chapter is where the action starts. Lily moves into the palace. Does the King notice her? What does she think of him? How does she like court?

P.S DON'T WORRY! My favorite part of Lily in all the J/L fictions is her temper— so that will come (: (:

P.P.S I know that the way they speak is alittle 'olden day' or wutever you want to call it but it suits the idea in my head better for this story line.

R&R?? feed back is always good and helps me think of things for the story… so just hit the box and ask questions! :D


	3. Who's in the Palace?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

I Surrender to My King

Chapter 3: who's in the palace?

The carriage stopped. My heart hammers away in my chest, it pounds on my ribcage painfully and I feel silly and childish for being so nervous. I step out and pray that I look casual. Women are leisurely walking about fanning themselves and most likely gossiping. They stop and look. I keep my face void of emotion as the whispering starts. Father did warn me of life at court.

My new maids order my things taken to my room. The moment of actually being in front of the royal palace sinks in and I look on in awe. It's beautiful and HUGE! The gardens extend forever and I am more than ready to take Jay out for a ride in the woods. It's all so grand and exotic and new.

"Lillian," my father says and I turn to see a man with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes (I get my looks from my mother).

I smile and he takes my arm.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," I say looking around.

The maids follow and dad leads me to my room. I contain my squeal for once he has left and show my gratitude with a lady like smile and an 'its exquisite.'

"I was hoping you would like it. Well I must be off. Mingle and get settled. I shall see you at tonight's dinner."

"Yes father," I reply. He smiles adoringly and quickly exits with a bow. I spin back to look at something that I cannot believe is MINE. Alllllll mineeeeeee!

A huge round canopy bed with hundreds of pillows is in the center of the room. Statues are next to the windows and GOODNESS! I have a balcony. I throw the doors open and notice Penelope grinning at my happiness. I breathe deeply and step out. The garden is acres long… I imagine it's a tedious and morose job for the gardeners every day. Petunia is already unpacking my things and ordering the other two to help. I walk back in and look around at my room again, absorbing the little details. I have a bathroom, my closet is embroidered with intricate designs and expensive lights hang from the ceiling. It's exactly the kind of room you would expect to have in a castle. Very beautiful. I suppose I never get tired of all the fine and wondrous things of my life.

Petunia tries to close the doors. "No," I say heading towards the doors for the hallway, "I like the fresh air."

And then I'm gone. In my own world; to explore the castle. It feels lonely. The halls are deserted and I have the sensation to speak just so I can hear the echo. I slowly descend a flight of stairs and a group of chatting ladies stop and turn to stare at me. I curtsy with a smile and the eldest approaches me.

"lady Brianna," she says nodding at me, "I assume you're Lady Evans."

I nod back, "yes milady, you are correct." A number of things probably won her over. First, I'm beautiful. Second, I have a sweet voice and smile. Third, I have manners and charm. Whichever it was she flicked her fan open and asked me to join them. Look at me? Making friends already.

"Girls," Brianna says, "may I introduce Lady Evans."

They smile and include me in the conversation. There is no doubt that most of them are absolute stunners. They can talk on most any subject and have as broad a education as myself. I quickly categorize them into groups: the idiots, the prideful, the whores who have made it rich with one of the men and the intellectual. All of them fall under the category: 'bitches'. I smile and talk and tell them all about my self (what they need to know…. Not including my outspoken beliefs). That should be saved for another time… first impressions are everything. I'm good at reading people and I know I have them bought. Hook line and sinker, they love me but I hate them.

I curtsy, "you'll have to excuse me ladies, it's been along journey."

"of course," Genevieve nods and the others curtsy and walk away.  
"Such a lovely girl," I hear and then, "absolutely beautiful…" but they become to far for my eavesdropping ears and I slip outside. The gardens really are magnificent. Everything is green and colorful. I set out with one thing in mind: FIND THE ROSES. I find them with no trouble at all. There are huge rows of them in every color imaginable. I smell them and gaze upon each petal deep in thought.

"Hello," someone says behind me and I spin forgetting my 'lady-like' composure.

"Good afternoon," I say.

She smiles softly, "Can I ask why you are in my garden."

"Your?" I say startled.  
"The king gave it to me as a gift," she says in a soft delicate voice. I look her up and down discreetly. A beautiful vanilla cream dress covers her small body. She is more tan than most the girls here. Her hair is chestnut brown and pinned up completely to reveal a heart shaped face where I have more angles and delicate bone structure. Her eyes are light brown and her lips pale and thin. Very pretty put together.

"I'm sorry," I say smiling, she looks nice enough, "I didn't know. I just arrived here. I love roses soo…."

She grins, "really? My garden is the only in the whole palace lands that have them. Do you like them?"

"Like them! I absolutely adore them," I laugh and then smile broadly, one of my first genuine smiles since arriving, "I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

Recognition dawns on her face, "You're Lillian, Lord Evans daughter."

I laugh and nod.  
"I'm Anne," she replies and I throw my one arm over her shoulder.  
"Well Anne," I say grinning, "me and you shall be the best of friends shan't we."

"I hope so," she laughs and then our rants begin. I argue with her over the poetry of William Shakespeare and she says my views on poverty are strange. I say her dislike of horse riding is absolutely absurd and I shall force her to ride with me one day. We joke and laugh and Anne almost pushes me into the lake. Quiet a feisty thing under that cherubic appearance.

"Are you nervous for the dinner tonight Lil?" she enquires circling an apple tree. I am sitting under it fiddling with a strand of my hair.  
"Not really," I confide, "no one intimidates me…" she smiles at this like we're long lost sisters. Which we must be because we're getting along as if we've known each other for years. "I shall be terrified however, when I see the king."

Anne quirks an eyebrow at this.

"Oh Anne, you've met the king! He gave you a garden!" I laugh, "tell me of him."

"umm…." She says and comes up blank.

"OH please!" I interject astounded, "the greatest sovereign England has ever had and you can not say a thing about him."

Anne smiles, "I just think of him as James."

"James?" I say startled again and my eyes must be as big as saucers.

Anne laughs at my reaction and says, "im his sister."

My world spins, "HIS SISTER! But that would make you… you… the…" I bow automatically and look at her, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would do that!" she exclaimed lifting me from my deep bow, "it was so refreshing and wonderful to have someone speak to me for company rather than because of my title. I know you are a genuine friend."

"Amazing," I laugh, "I feel so silly."

"oh don't be absurd, I am still Annie and you are still Lil. Now where were we? Oh yes! My brother… well all I can see of the mighty warrior is the boy I would beat in wrestling as a child."  
"No," I laugh, "really?"

"Yes," Anne says with a fond expression, "he is the most amazing protective brother! I have not been courted properly by one man because he can not stand it and thinks I deserve better than I have been offered! He makes me laugh so much."

"Oh I must hear more of these stories," I say.

"I will tell you them all, so long as you promise to carry on being my friend. No 'your royal highness' business."

"I'm happy to oblige."

"We better go get ready for dinner, it's you're first in the palace and you will be sitting next to me."

I embrace Anne in a hug, which she happily returns and we run back to the palace like two 9-year-old best friends in a fairy tale world. When we're back in the palace where eyes are always watching we split and I pat my hair down. Time to get ready.

Dinner

My dress is tight, I can't breathe. My hair is loose and naturally beautiful with a few pins to hold it away from my face. My make-up is perfect and I head down stairs to the dining hall. It's all alive with chatter and talk. Many men come to talk to me and welcome me to the palace. I indulge in conversation but all I'm really looking for is Anne.

"Dear Lily, why are you so preoccupied? Who are you looking for?" lady Brianna asks looking about the many faces.

"Lily," I hear her behind us and everyone turns. Lady Brianna is frozen in her tracks so this makes me assume that Anne does not socialize often or take liking to many. This boosts my confidence and I am shameful to admit my pride.

"Anne," I smile, "I've been looking for you."  
"as I for you Miss Evans," she giggles, "excuse me ladies, I must steal her from you." And she takes my arm and leads me away. The whispering starts in the group I was just surrounded by.

"That will give them something to speak about," she smirks, "now come on! I want to introduce you to my brother."

"Oh no," I exclaim trying to turn but her grip is firm.

"Please Anne! I'm a ball of nerves and I'll look like an idiot. My hair is a mess." I rant excuses but Anne cuts me off, "You look gorgeous, now be quiet and come say hello to the man you are so obviously infatuated with."

"He is the leader of our country," I hiss through my teeth, "my duty is to England, so my heart is to the King."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Anne waves me off, "all that patriotic stuff." I role my eyes.

"You're very strong for such a small girl," I comment.  
"You are nearly as small as me Lily Evans," she contradicts.

"I am most definitely not…"

"hush," she orders suddenly and I feel everyone go quiet and bow. I quickly follow suit.

"Let's eat," a deeper commanding voice says. I can hear the smile in his voice. Anne jerks me up and drags me towards someone. But I can't see because my vision looks blurred and my heart is beating like a drum. PLEASE LILY! DON'T make A FOOL OF OF YOURSELF INFRONT OF THE KING OF ENGLAND!

**Reviews pleaseeee **** with a cherry on top? **

**I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**NikiJane**


	4. First 'bad' impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter(: **

Previously in **I Surrender to My King: **But I can't see because my vision looks blurred and my heart is beating like a drum. PLEASE LILY! DON'T make A FOOL OF OF YOURSELF INFRONT OF THE KING OF ENGLAND!

**I Surrender to My King **

**Chapter 4: first 'bad' impressions**

Anne pulls me to a stop next to her and I literally want to bash her head into a pulp in front of her brother. I glare at her through the corner of my eyes but she only smirks.

She curtsies to her brother and I do the same. I have still not looked up into his face.

"James," Anne says in her honey sweet voice.  
"Anne," a very distinctly male voice says happily. Shivers run down my spine.

"this is my friend I was telling you about, Lady Lillian Evans."

I slowly raise my head up to look directly into the kings face. Okay yeah, I'm such an idiot to actually say I thought he looked Godly. His hair is wind swept and dark midnight black. His eyes were a brooding golden hazel brown that melted my insides so I wasn't sure that I could walk. His jaw looked strong and firm. A sword hung at his side and it looked to large and to heavy for him to be able to walk with the grace that he did. There was an air of commandment around him that would surely have intimidated anyone. His body wasn't built like a body builder, he was tall and more lankier. Every inch of him screamed pure muscle. I smile my dazzling smile and curtsy again looking directly into his eyes, "your highness."

He smiles in return revealing a straight sheet of amazing teeth. My heart falls to my feet and bounces back to my throat.

"I'm happy to meet the young lady who has made my Sister so happy today, she never takes to people so quickly," he says.

I swallow and look over at a very amused Anne, "yes, I'm very fond of her as well."

James laughs and the sound rings in my ears a few seconds after its stopped, "you'll sit next to her then won't you Lady Evans."

"Of course." is my simple and kind reply. Inside I'm absolutely jubilant. I get to sit next to Anne and I've just met the King. Anne takes my hand again and leads me away so that the King can talk to a few knights.

We sit down at a long wooden table. It's decorated with a fine silken table cloth. We're at the end of the table, directly next to the head of the table on its right. I look back at the King. He is turned so I can't see his face but only his back and I will not be ashamed to admit I definitely took a peak at his very appealing butt.

"He's very handsome isn't he?" a girl behind me says. I turn to look at her. She has golden yellow locks that shine like the sun and her face is sheet white, like a ghosts. Her lips are painted with blood red cherries. She looks about my age.

I only smile in response. How should I reply to something like that? HE'S NOT HANDSOME! HE'S BLOODY GORGEOUS!

"Brittany," Anne says coldly, "hasn't my brother told you not to sit here over her anymore? I thought you were asked to eat in the maids quarters for a few nights... as punishment."

The girl, apparently named Brittany is stunned for a few moments. Then her light blue eyes turn to slits and she tries to contain her rage.

"i've been asked to help serve today," she says tightly.

"Oh," Anne says holding back a giggle. Brittany turns and scurries into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I whisper to Anne.

She is still giggling when she replies, "well Brittany is infatuated with the King, as a lover that is. I think she has visited his chambers once," I flush crimson at that, I'm a blushing virgin... how ironic. Anne continues without a comment to my obvious embarrassment. This definitely makes me love her even more! "well she snuck into his room uninvited one night and stole one of his shirts."

"shirt?" I laugh incredulously, "Why on earth would she do that?"

"well my brother hadn't glanced at her again after their 'one night fling' and she was desperate for... him I guess. I don't know it's all really stupid to me. He's not that attractive."

BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm in hysterics in my head but only role my eyes. Riigghhhttt, a flying pig with no eyes would know that he was attractive but somehow I don't think Anne will ever agree to that so I just let it drop.

The King walks toward his seat, one seat away from me. I wasn't expecting to be anywhere near him on my FIRST night. Everyone stands and waits for The King to sit. He does and then the hall is filled with screeching chairs against the floor. Everyone is seated and the maids bring the food forward.

Me and Anne talk amongst ourselves because I notice immediately that the King hasn't even looked once at me since we met. He is busy talking to the men at the table and drinking his wine happily. I look down for the spoon that should be next to my soup but see none. I start to stand up but a maid is already next to me holding out a spoon. I laugh and a few men look my way dazzled.

I sit back down and say in a very clear sincere voice, "thank you." For some reason that makes the King turn and look at me. His one eyebrow is raised curiously as he scrutinizes me. What? Did I do something wrong?

"you're welcome Milady," the maid curtsies and walks back to her place against the wall. The king is back to talking with the man next to him. I look at him and see another handsome man. His hair is shaggy and long and his eyes are gray. He is laughing a booming laugh and his eyes are filled with a carefree playful laughter. It makes me smile. His body is wider than the kings but still not huge, once again this man also screams out "MUSCLES."

"Who's that?" I ask Anne.

"Sirius Black," Anne says, "he's James' best friend. We've all known each other since we were children."

"Oh," I whisper. The maids along the side of the wall are very still its starting to unnerve me.

"Why are they standing there?" I question.

Anne laughs, "Lily, don't bring up your silly 'poverty' thing again."

I huff out, "Annie... its not right for them to be treated so unkindly. They've been standing there for about 30 minutes without movement."

"Lil," Anne sighs, "it's their jobs."

"their slaves." I counter angrily.

"we aren't cruel to them," Anne objects.

"but I doubt you're kind either," I shoot back.

"LILY!" Anne cries frustrated.

"I don't agree Anne, thats all," lily says trying to calm down.

"So you don't think I treat the people in my palace well?" a curious voice says. My heart freezes. OH HELL... Lily how do you get yourself into these things?

I look at the king, "no sire, I just.. don't think men and women should be treated as anything less than what they are... human. With rights and privileges like the rest of us."

"but their commoners," lord Snape says, "who cares what they do."

My blood boils and I icily reply, "i happen to think that the only way our kingdom can truly function is with those so called 'commoners' working and making everything we need. I highly doubt you'd be able to cook or make weapons or make houses all day _Lord _Snape, that takes a considerable amount of skill."

"how dare you-" he starts to proclaim angrily but the King lifts his hand for him to silence.

He is looking at me amused, "so what do you suggest I do then Miss Evans?"

I'm shocked... so I don't respond.

"nothing? I thought you had an opinion?" he inquires without hiding the amusement evident in his eyes.

"I do," I shot back angrily. The stunned silence that follows is enough to hear a pin drop. I am shocked that I just did that my self, I really do need to learn to control my anger!

He chuckles, not angry at my audacity at all and turns to the wall, "you may all get a seat to sit on... against the wall of course." My cheeks go pink and I look down at my soup with a small smile. Our main meals arrive and my half finished soup is taken away.

"fill our glasses," James orders while still talking to Sirius. They seem to be in a very serious discussion. Sirius says something, James chuckles and looks at me. I blush. Brittany, who is busy filling my glass obviously sees the exchange. Without warning I feel the wet wine fall all over my dress.

"oh," I yell startled and fall back.

"oops," britanny says trying to sounds sincere. The room is silent as they watch the king stand and come help me up.

Anne is even shocked by his help. Her eyes are quite wide.

"Are you alright?" he said gently. I fell his large warm hand at the small of my back as he helps me stand. I do and look down at my dress. I sigh sadly and look back up at him, "im fine, thank you sire. I'll just go clean myself up."

Anne starts to stand to come with but I shake my head, "its Ok Annie, I'll see you tomorrow in the gardens OK?"

She nods smiling at me and then glares at Brittany, who seems to realize she might have done something very stupid.

I curtsy to the king without looking at him or anyone else in the hall and leave very embarrassed. I take a deep breathe outside and try to make my face less red.

"Great," I mutter angrily, "wasn't that just fantastic?" I march up to my room in a very unladylike fashion. I'm absolutely furious and ashamed. First, the King thinks I have idiotic opinions, I was rude to him, blatantly so and then a jug of wine is dropped all over me. Could I have come off as more of an idiot? He must absolutely think I'm childish. I sigh and dress into my sleeping gown.

Another thing occurs to me quite suddenly, my father must have seen the spectacle as well. FANTASTIC! I've shamed my entire family in the course of 2 hours. Petunia comes inside and without a word takes my red stained dress to be cleaned. I slip into bed and pull out a book to read. Maybe I can forget about whats happened with a bit of fictional adventuring.

Penelope enters with a large tray and puts it next to my bed, "the king asked me to bring you your dinner Miss. He noticed you never ate."

My mouth falls open in shock. I'm silent and then smile happily, "thank you Penelope, wake me early tomorrow please."

"Yes of course Miss Lily." and she leaves with a smile. I've decided I really do like that girl. I take the food and devour every last scrap of edible deliciousness that is on that plate. I hadn't realized how hungry I was and the food had been amazing. I notice for the first time under the plate, a note. I pull it out and open it. In elegant cursive I read :

_**Lady Evans, **_

_**Anne tells me you like riding? I would be very pleased if you would join my tomorrow for a ride to the river. My usual partner, Sirius Black, is going away for a few days so I'm in desperate need of someone to keep me company. You won't object will you? **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**James **_

He signed it James. It was more personal that way and I literally shot out of bed to accept.

I replied in my own elegant script.

_**Sire, **_

_**I would be honored to go riding with you. **_

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**Lily**_

I wrote about 10 different letters before I decided short and to the point was better. The guard outside my door took the note to my maids who would deliver the message. I fall back onto my bed in pure excitement.

I suppose I didn't make such a bad first impression after all.

**Reviews make me :) … If anyone has any background or info on life in a palace I would really appreciate it. I'm coming up with most of this stuff with my knowledge from Movies and some books I've read but really I'm clueless. (: Just stuff about a king and the people in the palace, laws, etc. and even if you've seen something that I've put in the story that doesn't quite fit with what is actually supposed to happen please point it out so I can figure out how to use your info in the coming chapters. **

**Thanks,**

**NikiJane**


	5. King or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter(:

Previously in **I Surrender to My King: **

_**Sire, **_

_**I would be honored to go riding with you. **_

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**Lily**_

**I Surrender to My King**

**Chapter 5: King or Not**

I awake earlier than I usually would on a normal day. I absolutely detest waking early in the morning. It's horrid but today I really don't seem to mind. Hmmm.. wonder why? I giggle a little and pad softly to my vanity.

Petunia walks in, in all her sour horse faced glory, holding an exotic blue dress. I eye the sewn in pearls along the hem and bodice.

"I won't be needing that," I say simply.

"Excuseme M'lady?" Petunia asked startled.

"I can't ride in that," I smile softly at her, "take out my pants and my green long sleeved shirt please."

"wh-whhatt?" Petunia spluttered red in the face. I watched her walk slowly to my dresser and pull out a pair of britches like it was a bomb. Her disgust for me was badly disguised. I ignored her. I'd known many people to find me 'embarrassing' or a sad excuse for a 'lady'. I dressed into my riding pants and then put on my ladies boots. They really were quite stylish. I laced up the front of my emerald green shirt that hung loosely around my waist and hugged my breasts. Petunia, straight faced, braided my hair down my back.

"Hmmm," I hummed and pinched my cheeks alittle. Well... I suppose that's as good as it going to get. I stood, "enjoy your day Petunia."

"thankyou M'lady."

I was glad for the relatively early hour because no one was about to see me dressed in... well, unladylike attire. But really how do people expect me to ride in a dress? I can hardly breathe in those things. I walked out into the semi-cold air. It brushed my cheek softly, breathing the smell of wet grass into my lunges.

I walked to the stables, enjoying the rising sun. It cast a pretty orange glow onto everything.

"Oh hello honey," I crooned and rubbed Jay's stomach. He looked like a very happy well fed horse. I grinned at him and his head bumped my face affectionately.

"are you enjoying this big fancy palace?" I asked and grabbed a carrot from the bucket on the floor. I feed it to him and replied, "yeah? Me too. We're going riding with someone special today." I lean forward and whispered, "show off."

He made a noise in the back of his throat and I laughed.

"goodmorning Lady Evans." I froze, half way through stroking Jay's belly. His voice sounded more like melted honey than I remembered. I arranged my features into a small smile and turned, "morning sire."

He was dressed in his own pair of brown britches. His boots looked like they were made of rough animal hide. He wore a t-shirt, showing off his lean sculpted arm muscles.

"thankyou for agreeing to accompany me today."

"would anyone decline?" I asked with a small laugh.

"true," he shrugged indifferently. I suppose the king was used to people falling all over for him. He walked forward and then I saw his eyes widen slightly. He had a clear view of my clothes.

**Oh. **

I don't think I exactly thought this threw. I usually don't care what people think of me but... well this is the king! As I was starting to mentally freak out with absurd thoughts like, 'he'll have my head cut off for not wearing a dress', he broke into a dazzling grin.

Without a comment to my apparel he looked at Jay.

"he's a gorgeous horse," He said and extended his hand. He stopped and waited. Jay took one step forward and put his nose into his palm. The king smiled. God, he's gorgeous.

I beamed with pride. The King of England was TOUCHING MYYY horse. I could break into a dance right here.

"are you ready to be beat your highness?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes. A lesser man(i know this from experience) would have swallowed, blushed and begun stuttering. He replied, "we'll see about that." and looked at me with his own intense gaze.

We dressed our horses together. I had to admit his horse had to be one of finest and most majestic in the world. She was strong and muscular with jet black hair that was almost glossy.

I swung my leg over Jay expertly and trotted out of the stalls. I looked back, waiting. Just before I was about to call out to him, a large black blur raced past me.

I laughed loudly and set Jay after them without hesitation. He was without a doubt one of the hardest opponents I had ever ridden against. I leaned forward, the wind slashed at my cheeks.

We were riding through the forest, weaving around huge towering trees. Jay came up beside the kings horse. He threw his head back and laughed.

"come on boy," I whispered. Jay burst forward with an extra amount of speed. We exploded from the leaves and into a bright clearing.

"i do believe I won that race," I declared breathing heavily. He looked at me with a certain boyish quality that made him all the more adorable. His hair was everywhere, even messier than when we begun.

"I think you must have hit your head, I won," he was smiling. Not angry. He was... playing with me. I giggled "we'll need a rematch then I suppose."

He jumps down from 'Magenta', his divine horses name, and strides over to me. He extends his hand up. I smile slyly, "is this a ploy to win my heart sire."

He grins, "just a gentleman's duty."

I swung off by myself, ignoring his outstretched hand. I smartly reply, "gentleman are devious creatures. They always have an alternative motive for everything."

He tilts his head and watches me stroke Jay's side curiously.

"You- are..."

"yes sire?" I ask innocently. He shakes his head a little and turns to retrieve something from his satchel. He really shouldn't give me such an amazing few of his backside, Oh and those gorgeously strong shoulders. Is it completely scandalous to be ogling a man of royalty while his back is turned?

He pulls out two apples and champaign. He feeds our horses and then turns to me with the bottle.  
"Care to share a glass m'lady?"

"ofcourse."

We sit down under a cluster of trees and he pours two glasses of sparkling red wine. He's sweet. He has a dimple on the right side of his face when he smiles. He has the perfect most gorgeous mouth. I'm staring at his mouth. I'm staring. Shit. He's grinning at me. Say something!

"Have you and Lord Black been friends for long?" I ask. He quirks an eyebrow at me. Whatever he had been expecting me to say THAT wasn't it. I sip my wine innocently.

"Sirius? Well.. we've been bestmates since before I can remember. He's always there for me."

I smile, "a brother?"

He stares at me intently, "yeah. That's exactly the word I would use."

"I had a friend like that. Evaline." I look wistfully up at the clouds, "the last time I saw her was before I came to the castle. I feel like it's been years. She's a sister to me. I'm going crazy not being able to tell her all about the Ladies here or..." I smile, "our king."

He looks thoughtful for a moment and then, "now you have Anne."

Without thinking I break into a dazzling smile, "yes. I really like her sire. I feel like we are going to be the best of friends."

"good," he nods, "she needs someone. She's never had a close woman friend. It's always been Sirius and I."

"Is anyone courting her?" I ask curiously and lean back against the bark of the tree.

"one? Bloody hell, she has 10."

I giggle and close my eyes.

"and you m'lady?" he asks suddenly very close to my ear. I don't open my eyes and shiver.

"Hmm?"

"how many are courting you?" his voice is husky.

I open my eyes and peer straight into his eyes. He's inches away from me.

! Breath. Chill.

"to many to count sire," I breathe back. His eyes spark and he smiles, "i can imagine." His eyes are beautiful. This close I can see every fleck and speck of gold and brown and honey yellow. They blend together to make the most irresistible pair of eyes I have ever seen. My entire stomach bursts into butterflies. It feels like something is crawling around in my belly. I don't get this particular feeling very often. He leans forward a little more. His breathe hot on my face. I stare at his lips. Perfect. Perfect lips.

Then I know he's about to kiss me and I quickly pull away, hitting my head on the tree. He pulls back. Confusion clouds his gaze.

"Sorry your highness," I say. I'm amazed I can even manage to speak after what just almost happened.

"I do believe I promised dear Annie to go to the gardens with her today."

He blinked, "yes... …" I stand and brush off the leaves from my pants, "we better get going then." without looking back I walk over to Jay. My heart is hammering in my chest and I want nothing more than to run back and latch those very perfect lips of his onto mine... but I am NOT one of the Kings sleazy flings. I refuse to be part of that group. I'm looking forward to my life at court and starting off with a broken heart just won't do. I am Lilian Anne Marie Scarlet Evans and you have to work to be loved by me. King or not.

**Sorry for taking sooooo long to update. Life's hectic right now. Hope this chapter was okay.(: **

**NikiJane**


End file.
